Fluttershy's filler list
by jeremy1555
Summary: Fluttershy is feeling down because its h&h day and she has no special somepony, however her day is about to become a lot more lively, and stinky too.


The sky was clear and beautiful with barely a cloud in the sky, most Pegasi would be in the sky with how gorgeous it was up there, Fluttershy however was more interested on what was happening on the ground opposed to the sky. She was watering flowers, woodland critters giving her company while she did so. Fluttershy was a little down however, she was lonely; hearts and hooves day was coming and she had no one to spend it with, it wasn't enough to keep her from being her usual Fluttershy-self but it was still a tinge of loneliness there. She hummed a tune to herself as the animals kept her company. She wasn't too interested in hearts and hooves day anyway.

It didn't take long for her to get her plants watered to her liking, she set the watering can down next to her flower garden, then walked off to her cottage to feed the animals. She walked inside and into her kitchen, took five large mixing bowls and put them on the floor, filled them with food, then she opened the back door. Animals stampeded past her to the bowls of food. She giggled as she sat on the floor a few feet away to monitor them and stop any fights that broke out, there was usually at least one every time she poured food. The animals chattered and munched and all seemed fine for a while, until a beaver slapped a cat in its face with its tail, the cat pounced upon the beaver and they both went rolling across the floor like, animals. Fluttershy jumped up and split them apart.

"Enough! Both of you calm down!"

The beaver and cat glared at each other, the cat hissed at the beaver which slapped the floor with its tail and stuck its tongue out at the cat. Fluttershy put a hoof down between them before they could start fighting again. She gave them both a stern look, "no more, both of you stop it or no more dinner." The cat and beaver glared at each other but nodded and went each others opposite direction. Fluttershy sighed in relief, she hated disciplining them and was glad she could avoid it.

After a few minutes the animals were done eating,they walked off and that was that. Fluttershy sighed, it was finally over. She picked up the bowls to wash them, once done she dried them with a few strong flaps of her wings then put them away. Fluttershy walked into her living room and plopped down on her couch releasing a sigh of relief at a days well done, however an apple was thrown at her head, her head slammed into the wall. Fluttershy held her head in pain as she looked to see the perpetrator; Angel of course holding a list with the title "Filler".

Fluttershy sighed as she got up from the couch and walked over to Angel, taking the list away, "Angel what is this?

He shrugged and pointed at her.

"I made this? When?"

_**LAST THURSDAY NIGHT**_

_a drunk Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash giggled as Fluttershy wrote on a piece of paper._

" _I'll call it; the filly list!"_

_Rainbow hiccuped, "why not *hiccup* the **filler** list Fluttershy?"_

_Fluttershy gasped in amazement, grabbed rainbow dash by her shoulders shaking her, "oh my gosh Rainbow dash your a **fricken** genius! I declare this list to be; **THE FILLER LIST!** I gotta go show Twilight! Then flew straight up at the roof, and knocked herself out from the impact._

Angel shrugged pointing at her again.

Fluttershy sighed as she read the list, "okay so what's on the list first, chop a tree down...why? "

_**LAST THUSRDAY NIGHT**_

_A drunk Fluttershy walked through the woods aimlessly and suddenly bumped into a tree, she snarled at it, "you wanna start something punk!" Obviously there was no answer its a tree, "you better answer me punk", still no answer, "thats it!" She took out a can of paint and painted a big X onto the tree "I'ma cut you down mr.!" the tree still refused to answer, Fluttershy boiled with rage, "I'ma make you squeal like a piglet stupid tree!"_

Angel shrugged and pointed to her.

Fluttershy shook her head with a sigh, it just doesn't make sense, but this list must be important otherwise I never would have written it down, so Fluttershy went outside to her shed, she grabbed an ax then walked out to a random tree with a red X on it, "I'm so so sorry Mr. Tree, then began hacking away."

suddenly the tree grew a face and began screaming in agony, "AHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! WHY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! I HAVE A WIFE AND THREE KIDS! THREE! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Fluttershy screamed as she started crying from guilt, "oh my gosh, "I'm so sorry! But its on my filler list so sucks to be you." then she went back to hacking and chopping the tree until it fell over. Fluttershy had a moment of silence for her friends unexpected passing then looked at the list again, "okay so now what? Clean the toilet? Okay that doesn't sound too bad I guess." She walked back into her cottage and up the stairs to her bathroom, she looked around the bathroom and all seemed fine, until she came to the toilet; a giant poo was in the toilet, she got a good wiff of the poo and almost puked, "oh my goodness!" She quickly tried to flush it, however the poo came to life and began laughing, it wrapped a poopy hand around her leg and began dragging her into the toilet with her screaming in fear.

Fluttershy found herself in a very different world, it was dark, eery, and stank like poop. Suddenly a giant hill like thing began to come up, a piece of corn in its hand, it was screaming in fear as the hill stuffed it into its mouth. Fluttershy gasped when she realized the hill was actually a mound of crap.

The colossal turd cleared its throat, "me me me me", testing its voice then began to sing with an amazing voice, "I am the great mighty poo, and I'm going to throw my shit at you! A huge supply of tish comes from my chocolate starfish, how about some scat you little twat."

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't get paid enough for this crap", then she took a toilet paper roll out from a sack and began throwing it into the great mighty poo's mouth; the great mighty poo in turn was true to his word, throwing his shit at her with impressive aim, luckily Fluttershy was able to avoid these, his aim was impressive for a giant poo but that wasn't very impressive in reality.

As soon as she made him eat toilet paper he began singing again, "Do you really think you'll surviiiive in here? You don't seem to know creek your iiiin! Sweet corn is the only thing that makes it through my rear, how do you think I keep this lovely grin?" Then he smiled a hideous smile which was quite attractive for poop.

Then he took a piece of poop and began throwing poop at Fluttershy again, this time he hit her with a direct hit to the face, she screamed as she almost fell off the edge, however she caught herself just in time, then pulled herself up and threw three toilet paper rolls right after the other into the great mighty poo's mouth, making him gag.

The great mighty poo was angered now as he began singing again, "Now I'm really getting rather mad, your like a niggly tickly shitty tag nut, when I've knocked you out with all my bab, I'm going to take your head and ram up my butt!"

Fluttershy looked at him disgusted, "your butt?"

"My butt!"

"Your butt?!"

"Thats right my butt!"

"Ugh!"

"My butt!"

"EW!"

"My buuuuut!"

Fluttershy was terrified, she didn't want her head rammed up anyone's butt especially not the great might poo's, luckily for her his loud mouth wrecked the seal to the handle to flush the toilet. Fluttershy ran towards the handle as fast as she could to end the battle before she had her head rammed up a turds butt. The great mighty poo however threw poo at her, it hit her leg and she slipped and almost fell off the edge, the great mighty poo laughed, evilly at this, Fluttershy tried to pull herself up but the edge was covered in poo and she couldn't get a grip. However then she remembered she could fly and just flew over to the handle and pulled it.

"Ahh you cursed pony! Look what you've done! I'm flushing I'm flushing! Oh what a world what world! Who'd of thought that a good little pony like you could have destroyed my beautiful clagginess! Oh I'm going! Ahhh! Ahhh ! Ahhh ! No! Aaah!"

Fluttershy giggled, "now that's what I call a bowl movement!"

_**THE END **_

**Okay so this was going to be the first chapter to a multi chapter story but I decided hey this is hilarious so why not leave it like this. Its half a parody of Konkers bad fur day (hence the Great mighty poo) I copied the epic battle scene word for word too so its almost the exact same thing, FIM fiction gave me some extreme flame over this, I can understand disliking it but they were just complete douche bags, stupid cloppers. Never post anything to FIM fiction, those bastards will make you never want to write for the rest of your life if its your first time.**


End file.
